


True Crimes

by edenblack85



Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family, Terrorists, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: The Enforcers are back with more cynical cases and mysteries to solve. A new Commander is stepping on peds. The Enforcers learn of a shady company. And Prowl and Jazz are expecting a sparkling. How are they going to solve mysteries and fight crime in their condition? And is a war really brewing on Cybertron?
Relationships: Barricade/Jazz/Prowl, Blaster/Soundwave, Bumblebee/Ravage, Chromia/Ironhide, Drift/Lockdown, Hound/Mirage, Magnus Prime/Elita One, Optimus Prime/Starscream, Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/113152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. In The Past

Many vorns ago.......

The crime was very bad. There was a lot of energon spilled and it painted the walls of the warehouse. To see so much energon and to see the pieces of the mech and femme hanging from chains was enough to make one purge. The pieces, their selves was drained of all energon. The valves of the mech and femme had been shredded, stating that they had been raped over and over and over again. 

But what made the Enforcers' purge their tanks the most was the frightened, traumatized youngling locked in a cage, curled into himself, rocking and muttering over and over again. 

"He's coming.......he's coming.....he's coming....." he had repeated over and over. 

It made Ultra Magnus sick to his tanks to see the poor little mech like this. He had been the one to answer the call with his partner. He had found this massacre. He had found that mechling in the cage. 

The results had been simple. 

Not only had the youngling, Barricade as was on his reports, had been brutally beaten, but he too had been raped over and over again. His valve cover had been torn clean off and it was still leaking lubricant and energon. 

It was sad day. 

But what churned his tanks in illness was not only the sight of this tramatic crime was the startling but terrifying words written on the walls. 

"He's coming......he's coming.....he's coming......The Dark One shall rise and Reap the world.......millions shall fall.....and be enslaved and carry the dark energon of the next dark generation. The Fallen will rise......the Light God shall fall......and all of Cybertron will fall in to the Pits and be servents, slaves to the God of Darkness....." 

It didn't need to be told that the energon used on the walls was the two victims who were brutally murdered and raped for the sake of twisted pleasure and to symolize what the nightmarish stories foretold. 

Ultra Magnus and his partner, Kup made sure that Barricade was taken care of and returned home, only to pass through a Foster care system. 

The criminals who had done this was found but some of them released because it was not enough evidence to condemn them. 

Except one. 

He sorely admitted what he had done when he had been confronted. He said it all. And because of his condition, because of his Noble Heritage, the High Council deemed him insane and to be locked up for all eternity into the darkest pit of Darkhelm Prison where he would never see the light of day again. 

Or.....so it would seem........


	2. The Elite Guard

"And here you go. Here is our bright optic'd little mechling!" The proud sire said holding up the little bundle wrapped in a soft mesh blanket. 

Bright red on black optics blinked innocently at those who immediately cooed and awed at how adorable the little sparkling looked. He was a shiny silver in his protoform but sooner or later, he would get his colors in.

Still he was so tiny and it did look like he had head fins just like his carrier. 

"Awwww! The lil' bitlit looks just like ya, Knocks! Congrats, mechs! He is so cute!" Jazz said with a laugh as he kept his arm around his own mate, who was smiling gently at the scene before his optics, his own hand touching his middle where a small bump was already showing. 

Knockout scoffed but there was a proud glint in his optics. "Of course he does, Jazz! How could he not look like me? I had to carry him for nine megacycles! So he better have looked like me." He then touched his still reshaping frame. "Little tyke has messed up my figure. It is going to take forever to get myself back into shape." 

Everyone at the little celebration knew he meant it lightly. They all were not fooled. They knew that Knockout might have been vain about his looks but he was still proud of how he looked even after carrying his and Breakdown ' s sparkling to term. They were all at a little cafe in Iacon, enjoying Energon and sweets together as they celebrated the new sparkling for Knockout and Breakdown. It was a nice little place and quite relaxing after all of the hard work the Enforcers tend to do.

"So when are you due, Prowl? You know if it's a mech or femme yet?" Knockout asked lifting his optics. 

Prowl rubbed his middle but shook his head. "Ratchet thinks it will be the fourth solar cycle after Primus ' s Blessing Day. And we are not sure yet. Jazz and I discussed it but we will wait until it has been sparked to know." He stated and Jazz nodded. 

"Any designations picked out yet?" Optimus asked smiling. 

Both Prowl and Jazz shook their heads. "Not yet. We are still discussing them." The first said. 

Jazz snickered. "More like arguing about it. I like Song, Vibes, and Musicmatch if it's a femme. Boomer or Nightbeat, if it's a mech. And he likes.....eh.....what were they again?" He asked almost teasingly only to yelp when he was pinched by his lover. 

"If it's a femme, Spitfire is what I would like to call her. If it's a mech, Arbitor. They are tradional Praxian names. And if I am the one to carry, that is what they're names will be." Prowl said scowling. 

Jazz scowled back but folded his arms, almost in a pout. "Tch. And this is why we don't get any where." 

The others chortle or shook their heads. They knew it was just a practical lovers feud, something that normally happened between couples. But no one was going to say anything because it wasn't their place. They knew that Prowl and Jazz had to work it out their selves. 

"Those are really fine names. I am sure you will come to an agreement sooner or later." Optimus said smiling.

Prowl smiled back and nodded before his smile faded and he looked away. "There was another name I was thinking about but.....we will not use it." He stated slowly. 

"Hm? Why not? What was it?" It was Ironhide who asked. 

Jazz smiled faintly. "Sentinel. We talked about it but we decided not to use the name for a few reasons." He paused when everyone sobered up but Optimus smiled faintly. 

"He would have been honored if you had." The Prime said. 

Prowl smiled back, his door wings lifting up. He felt grateful to hear that from his best friend, though he had expected mechs and femmes to ask him why in the name of Primus would he want to name his sparkling after one of the mechs who was an accomplice in the Casabot Murders and had been involved with his attempted rape. He couldn't really give an actual answer to why he even considered the name. And neither did Jazz. But both of them were pretty sure it was because of Sentinel's sacrifice in the end for Prowl. 

"Hey! Turn that up, barkeep!" Someone suddenly called out, catching the whole group's attention. 

The whole group frowned before turning to look towards the bar tables where the owner of the shop was now turning up the volume on the broadcasting system, which was of a news story that seemed to have broken out. And what was on the news made every one of them stiffen in surprise and rather horror. 

"We interrupt this program to bring breaking news that has just been opened up." A reporting mech said on the news broadcast and right under him, in big bold letters; it said BREAK IN AT DARKHELM PRISON!! "A story has just been released that there has been a terrorist attack on Cybertron's most maximized prison, Darkhelm Prison, where the most terrible Cybertronians in history is being kept. Early this decaorn, it was reported a mysterious group of Cybertronians had attempted to break into Darkhelm. It was not reported of why they attacked the prison; only that they had failed to reach their objective, which the Elite Guard, their selves will not uncover. It was reported that these mechs and femmes had somehow breached the walls of Darkhelm with the intent of reaching an un-named prisoner but could not breach the high security system of the Chief Security Director, who wishes to not be named." 

Prowl flinched a little when he felt a hand cover his own and he glanced over at Jazz, who was looking worriedly at him. They had only one mech in mind when it came to Darkhelm; well, technically two mechs. But they only hoped one of them was all right. 

"It has been reported that multiple guards has been terminated in this breach of the prison and a few prisoners have been terminated as well. The Elite Guard is not releasing any designations at the time. But there will be a detailed list later on." The news mech continued on with his broadcast report. "It was also reported by theory only that there was also an attempt of a prisoner trying to break out at the same time of the break in. It is unclear if the incidents are connected but there is no word from the Elite Guard about the matter. However, the Elite Guard has explained that there will now be an ongoing investigation of how and why and who about this whole ordeal. Unfortunately, there is not enough to report on that. But until we do....." 

The whole group stopped listening as they turned towards each other. 

Prowl and Jazz were both looking at one another with worry as they shared a silent conversation while the others were talking amongst their selves about the whole thing. 

'I'm sure he's fine, Prowl.' Jazz tried to reassure his lover. 

It didn't help that Prowl's door wings shuddered and vibrated from the stress of thinking that this might had something to do with his older brother, Barricade; whom had been imprisoned in Darkhelm for the Vigilante Killer's case when he proved to be the killer, himself. It was official news to the Enforcers. 

But what wasn't official to any but Prowl and Jazz; as well as Alpha Prime, that Barricade was actually on a revenge run in Darkhelm. The mech who brutally murdered Prowl and Barricade's creator and carrier was in the deepest part of Darkhelm, where it was said he would never be allowed to be released online. Barricade had killed many mechs that had been involved in their parents' murders. He just hadn't killed two of them. 

The Fallen Prime; named Megatronus Prime and Dai Atlas; who was serving time in the same prison for attempted murder of his own offspring, Mirage; who defied Towers laws because he had fallen in love with the Enforcer, Hound. He broke Dai Atlas' rules and then had decided he didn't want to be apart of the Towers any more just so he could be with Hound. Dai Atlas hadn't taken that well and had attempted to just kill Mirage. It was barely known that Dai Atlas had even had a hand in the murders of Halo and Sephora's murders; Prowl and Barricade's parents, but it was known. 

It was just that the Fallen Prime was not known by the world of Cybertron. And it was better if no one knew about him because of what he had done and why he had done it. 

Suddenly, Prowl felt a ping to his intervals and he glanced side wards over at Optimus when he recognized who it had been. He frowned slightly and saw Jazz did to, so it meant he was in on this now. 

'It isn't known to the broadcasters but it was said that it had been Barricade who tried breaking out, Prowl.' Optimus told him through their links. 

Dread filled Prowl as he looked over at his best friend with worry. 'What happened to him?' He sent back. 

Optimus shook his head as he pretended to be listening to Breakdown and Lockdown talking about it. 'I'm unsure. But Rodimus is apart of the Elite Guard that is investigating Darkhelm. And he did tell me that Barricade was trying to break out. Apparently he was in a state of panic, trying to leave. He kept on saying he had to get out. That he needed to come see you. I would be very careful on how to approach this, Prowl. As far as I know, the Elite Commander, Rod has told me about, is going to come knocking on your door to ask questions. Be careful. The Commander is one not to underestimate.' 

Prowl just frowned but nodded as he looked back at Optimus. 'What about who broke in? Did Rodimus say anything about that?' He asked him. 

Optimus just shook his head. 'He's not allowed to. He wasn't really suppose to say anything about Barricade but you know Rod. He was worried about you. The whole family is. No one knows why Barricade was trying to break out to come see you. Are you scared he is coming for you?' He asked with concern. 

Ah, that was right.

Prowl and Jazz had not told anyone but Alpha Prime that Barricade hadn't been trying to hurt Prowl. While everyone had thought that Barricade had been raping Prowl when he was caught in the act, it wasn't true. But he had been the Vigilante Killer. But the moment that he got caught; the moment that Prowl sprang a trap for his own brother to be caught for good reasons of getting his peds in the doors of Darkhelm so he could try and extract the revenge that they deserved for their creators' murders, it had been an act of passion that both of them had needed to rid of their selves of a terrible pain that Barricade had done to Prowl so many vorns ago. 

But Prowl and Jazz had not told anyone that Barricade was in the act of a plan that they planned out at the very last second. In fact, it had just been Prowl and Barricade who came up with the idea of trying to kill Fallen Prime. Jazz only knew because Barricade encouraged Prowl to tell him the truth. He encouraged them both to take the step of becoming sparkmates. To bond for the sake of the sparkling that was now developing inside of Prowl. 

Jazz's sparkling. 

But nonetheless; the fear and hate that Prowl once had for Barricade was gone. Replaced with the once love he had felt for his brother so long ago. It wasn't as strong as the love he now held with Jazz but it was there. And Jazz had been okay with that. He didn't mind that Prowl still loved Barricade in some way. He didn't mind that the so called rape had been something else entirely. Yes, he wished it hadn't happened but he understood that it needed to happen for Prowl to finally move on from the pain he held within for so long. 

And Jazz didn't mind it at all. 

But to hear that the Elite Guard was now investigating the break ins and the break out, it did raise a little bit of anxiety in Prowl. He wasn't sure what they were going to find out but he hoped they wouldn't find out about the secret that he, Barricade and Jazz shared. The fact that Barricade was only in Darkhelm to kill another prisoner. A plan of murder; which the justice system would see it, even though it was revenge. 

It just wasn't done in the Enforcers way. An act of revenge. 

But nonetheless, if the Elite Guard found out about the plan that Barricade was trying to do, Prowl could easily get caught up in it as an accomplice for murder. And it worried him. 

But if Optimus was correct, it meant that the Elite Guard might come knocking and start asking questions and that did have Prowl a little worried. What were they going to find out?

Unfortunately, the very next orn, they found out. 

Arriving for the day at the Iacon Enforcement Headquarters, the first thing that Prowl and Jazz noticed was just how crowded it was in their department. And not with just Enforcers. 

There were Elite Guards in the department. And every bot was on edge. 

It didn't help that they were met by Magnus Prime, the Enforcer Commander, looking very grave. He did not happy at all that the Elite Guard was there. It was due to the fact that Enforcers did not get along with the Elite Guard very well. No matter what other bots thought they knew about the two, there was always tensions around both departments.

The thing about Enforcers was they were the ones who patrolled cities and towns, investigating crimes and keeping the peace. It was their jobs to make sure no one was committing terrible acts of crime; including murder. The department that Prowl belonged to were the ones who investigated crimes such as mysterious murders. 

However, the Elite Guard were technically military. They were the special forces under the orders of the High Council, their selves. They were higher in the law enforcements and even global enforcements. They were guards to the Elites, Politicians, Nobles, Royals and even the Priests of Primus. They were in charge making sure there was no terrorists threatening the whole world of Cybertron. 

And they were allowed to step on peds if they were ordered to by the High Council. 

Enforcers did not like it when the Elite Guard became involved with their departments due to the fact that they were higher up on the chain of command. If the Enforcers were ordered to explain something, there was no way to deny anything to them. There was no lying because Elite Guards could and would be able to detect lies if they were told. 

Meaning, if Prowl was ordered to tell the truth of his knowledge of why Barricade was really in Darkhelm, he would not have a choice but to answer by the orders of the High Command. And if the Elite Guard saw fit to it, they could easily charge him to treason for hiding the truth and it would be his turn to going to Darkhelm. He could become a criminal if they wanted him to be. 

"Prowl, Jazz," Magnus said gravely as he greeted them before motioning towards his office. "You're to follow me. Now." 

Prowl and Jazz frowned as they looked at each other before they followed their Commander across the precinct, with optics watching them. They didn't like this at all. 

Upon entering Magnus' office, Prowl and Jazz were treated to the surprise of seeing Alpha Prime there, waiting grimly. There was also a skittish looking red mech in a corner, looking like he was as jumpy as a cybercat surrounded by rocking chairs. He would flinch if there was a noise and he definitely looked very wary when the Enforcers entered the room. Rodimus was there too and he didn't look happy either. 

But it was the one sitting in Magnus' seat that made Prowl and Jazz frown. 

A femme. 

The femme was slightly smaller than Prowl in her frame. She was the colors of fuchsia on her chassis with coral pink armor and white guard plates on her arms and legs. She had a coral pink helm with white sensor horns and a dark grey chevron with a single golden yellow crystal and the center. Pink and white wingletts were jutted out from her back. She was rather beautiful to look at and she did look more like she belonged in entertainment. 

Both those cool icy blue optics of hers that bore into both Prowl and Jazz said completely otherwise. 

They held something that made Prowl's door wings quiver nervously and he wasn't one to lose his cool too well. But he looked right at this femme and knew right away, she wasn't here to bull slag around. He saw her gentle smile but knew that it was just a mask of friendliness. He almost didn't want to know what was under that mask of hers. 

"May I introduce you to my Enforcers, Prowl and Jazz." Magnus said, his voice almost dead of emotion or rather, irritation as he motioned to his Enforcers. He then looked at Prowl and Jazz. "Prowl, Jazz, this is the Elite Guard High Commander, Elita One." 

Prowl frowned at the name. He knew that name. He was pretty sure he had heard of it before. But he knew it wasn't from the knowledge of High Commander of the Elite Guard. If his memory banks served him right, Elita One was once a femme that wouldn't leave Optimus alone while in the Academy. This had been one of his many stalkers. 

Of course, he wasn't about to say that to her face. 

Not when she held the title of High Commander. 

Instead, Prowl twitched his door wings and then dipped his head respectfully. He merely saw Jazz give a little wave and a smile at the femme, who returned it to both of them as she pressed her finger tips together, her elbows now resting on Magnus' desk as she observed them. 

"Magnus," She spoke after a moment, her voice quite sweet but spoke of not underestimating her. "Close the door. We do not need any one overhearing what is about to be said." 

Magnus grimaced but did as he was ordered. He made sure it was shut and then turned to face the femme, who's face now fell into complete dead. She was dropping the bull slag a little quicker than he expected. 

"Enforcers Prowl and Jazz, I think you might want to sit down for this. We have a lot to talk about." Elita One said seriously as she motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. 

Sharing a glance with each other, Prowl and Jazz both moved to do as they were ordered. They weren't sure what to make of this. They weren't sure what to make of Elita One. They saw a sweet looking femme but there was just something about her that didn't settle with their wires. They weren't sure if they were going to like where this was going to go. 

Elita One straightened in Magnus' chair, tilting her head but kept her finger tips pressed together. She was not wearing that friendly smile any more. She looked at both of them with an expression that rattled their very frames. "Now then," She began and even her tone was enough to make them stiffen. "Maybe you would like to explain something to me, Enforcer Prowl."

Prowl's door wings stiffened on his back and even stretched out a little bit as if they were searching for a threat. He sure felt like there was one in the room and he was unsure of where it was coming from. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Commander. What is it I am to explain?" He asked stiffly. 

Elita One merely quirked her mouth as she tilted her head. "Why you lied to Magnus Prime about your brother, Barricade, raping you half a metacycle ago?" She asked innocently. 

There was a stiffness in the air, a jolt of surprise that electrified the very room. It definitely had Prowl's door wings growing with tension as he felt his entire frame freeze with alarm. 

"What?" Magnus Prime suddenly spoke out, and the surprise was in his tone. 

Elita One just merely smiled before she pushed herself to her peds, standing up and looking right at Prowl, her head still tilted in an almost innocent way. Her optics did not shine with the same innocence. "Didn't you know, Magnus? Your Enforcer lied about his rape. He lied so that Barricade could be sentenced to Darkhelm Prison, though he was headed that way any way because of his murderous rampage as the Vigilante Killer." She said, before she tilted her head the other way and didn't show the same innocence as she had before. She was a femme of pure icy steel now. "To assassinate the Fallen Prime. Isn't that right?" 

Prowl remained as still as he could, though his door wings quivered with growing anxiety. 

"Uh....." Jazz now tried speaking up. 

But Elita One whipped a finger, to shush him. She never looked away from Prowl. "You know how serious it is to falsify a crime? More or less, how serious it is to help another both plan to murder another, no matter how vile and wicked he is? That is an accomplice to murder, Prowl. And you knew what he was doing. And you hid it from your Commander. Do you have any idea at all of what that could do to you as an Enforcer?" She asked grimly and icily at the same time. 

Prowl kept his head up high, door wings vibrating a little. "Am I to be arrested then?" He asked in dead. He was fully aware of the shocked look that was now aimed at his back struts by his own Commander. He had to reach out and cover Jazz's hand when he was about to speak. 

There was a dead silence as Elita One looked at Prowl and he back at her. There was a tension in the air that could have been like laser fire. 

But slowly, Elita One shook her head and smiled. "No. You're being cleared of all charges and so is Barricade, that is if he can survive what was done to him when he tried to break out. He has to pull through out of surgery first." She said as she now shifted her peds. 

And the shock struck right through Prowl as he felt it jolt completely through him. He now frowned, dread showing in his optics as he heard that. 

"Wh-what? He.....He was...We're being....." 

Elita One merely dipped her head as she folded her arms. "Barricade attempted to break out of Darkhelm, Prowl. What do you think happened to him when he tried that? So, yes. He was badly damaged and he is in an emergency clinic being worked on. We hope he will pull through so he can explain why he was trying to break out to see you. Which is why I am here talking to you. And yes, you're both being cleared of charges. Including the Vigilante Killer's case." She stated firmly. 

The shock was still in the room.


	3. The New Case

"Wait, what?!" Jazz was the one to blurt out. "Okay, hold on, hold on! Let me get this straight! You know that Prowl and Barricade planned this whole thing and you don't care? And they're being cleared of some pretty serious charges and wha-?!" 

"What do you mean that it was falsified?! Prowl!" Magnus suddenly spoke out very seriously. "Do you mean to tell me that Barricade was not....." 

"No, he wasn't raping me." Prowl said now sounding very tired as he looked over at Magnus but then looked back at Elita One. "Why are we being cleared of the charges? I falsified information about Barricade's crime against me. And you clearly know that he was only doing it so he could get close to Megatronus Prime so he could extract revenge that he was seeking for the murders of our creator and our carrier. As far as I know, that is treason in the optics of the High Council. So why are we being cleared?" 

Elita One merely shrugged before motioning to Alpha Prime. "Because Alpha Prime finally came forward after the incident yesterorn. He didn't have a choice when terrorists broke in to Darkhelm to break Fallen Prime out. He had to explain to the High Council, or rather one of them of who Fallen Prime is and why Barricade was in there in the first place." She then grew very serious as she looked over at Prowl. "This does not leave this room, all of you. I, as the High Commander of the Elite Guard, was placed to investigate this whole ordeal. However, that is not the only reason why I am here. I am here to recruit all of you to the cases I've been working on for High Councilmech, Tanktus for the past three vorns." 

That made everyone shut up and stare at her. 

Elita One just nodded when no one spoke. "It is classified information so this is not discussed at all beyond this room. But there is a reason why Barricade was even put on this path of darkness." She then shifted her weight and motioned to Alpha Prime. "He was put on this path through a conspiracy by Alpha Prime and High Councilmech, Tanktus, to do exactly what he was doing. He was unaware that he was an assassin, Prowl. Not a murderer. Though, there's really not much of a difference of that." She added practically under her breath. 

Prowl frowned in surprise but looked at Alpha Prime, whose optics were now downcast. "Alpha?" He asked softly. 

Alpha nodded but still didn't meet Prowl's own optics. He looked troubled about the whole thing, almost ashamed. But he nodded in agreement to what Elita One was saying. "It's true. Vorns ago, when this whole thing began. When my brother murdered your creator and carrier and was later caught, my old friend, Tanktus and I believed it was right of you find the justice in what my brother had done. I should have told you vorns ago about this. But unfortunately, it was sworn to myself and Tanktus that once we began this path of vengeance, we swore we would never speak of it once we set it to motion." He took a deep vent and straightened. "When the terrible acts happened to Halo, Sephora and Barricade, I knew that it was Megatronus that did it. I'm the one who turned him in. It was the High Council's decision to not execute him but to place him into the darkest reaches of Darkhelm. For such a terrible Cybertronian, even for my own brother, to do what he did and live with what he did instead of being sentenced to execution, it was enough to make me realize that there is a corruption in the High Council. No good Cybertronian would ever allow a mech like Fallen to live for what he had done. To allow his accomplices to walk free after serving time. There had to be a reason and there had to be retribution. No evil deed should be allowed to go unpunished. Therefore, Tanktus and I planned on what was to be done."

Frowning deeply, and yet with a deep inside pain, Prowl looked right at Alpha. "You used Barricade." He stated in a matter of fact tone. 

Alpha nodded, the shame there again. "Yes. We did. Tanktus was the one who altered Barricade's memories so that he would develop not knowing what had happened to him. But we did not count for when the memories would have come back. What happened between you, I am deeply sorry for. We had not counted that his own damaged processor would react in the way it did against you. However, we did put it into his processor after he was arrested for what happened with that one little femme, that he should have been allowed to extract the revenge that you deserved. We allowed him to see the sealed files written by Ultra Magnus and he began planning the murderous rampage, all at the servos of myself and Tanktus." He explained to them. 

Door wings dropped a little, Prowl didn't really know how to feel about any of this. In a way, he should have been angry. His brother, Barricade had been used. He had been turned into a killer, even if it were for revenge. But he couldn't be angry at Alpha because that's exactly what he tried to do as well. He tried using his own brother to do the very same thing. 

"Okay, creator." Magnus finally spoke up, sounding troubled. "Why? Why all of the secrecy? Why wasn't your brother executed?! Why did the High Council spare him to life in Darkhelm?" 

"Good question, Magnus." Alpha said now looking back at his oldest son. "And that's what we've been trying to find out all these vorns. Tanktus and I don't know why. But we believe that Fallen has followers in the High Council. It is too hard to investigate our fellow Councilmechs. And that's what Barricade was investigating underneath what we set him out to do. He was working for us and he knew that. We told him to and he was somewhat aware that we made him our assassin to bring justice against the Cybertronians that were involved with Sephora and Halo's murders." He said, adding that as a pointed look towards Elita One, who frowned slightly at him but didn't say anything. 

That surprised everyone again. 

"And that's.....that's why he was the High Council's Bounty Hunter." Jazz spoke up slowly, his visor brightening. 

Alpha nodded. "Yes, precisely. He became the High Council's Bounty Hunter, at Tanktus' request. And it is because he is good at is job. He's just like you, Prowl." He looked at the black and white Enforcer. "Very smart, resourceful, determined to do the job right. Barricade does a few things that are highly inappropriate, but he does them for the right reasons. And you know that now. But he was also investigating our fellow Councilmechs, under our orders. He was digging around through the Black Market and the Dark regions of Cybertron so he could find out what he could about each and every Council member. But I believe he must have uncovered something. Even after he was sentenced Darkhelm and that was why he was trying to escape." 

"And that's why I am here." Elita One finally spoke up, seriously. She looked right at Prowl. "I'm suppose to be investigating your involvement, Prowl, yet I am telling you all of this. Care to guess why?" 

Prowl frowned as he looked at her. His tact-net was now firing up all kinds of scenarios of why. There had to be dozens of reasons. But it did lead to one thing. "You need my help. And Barricade's." He said firmly. 

Elita One merely shrugged. "Yes, and your whole team's help. You have solved some pretty big crimes, Prowl. And Barricade was my partner for vorns. So I already knew about him for a long time. We were looking into some pretty deep stuff. We've found a lot of things that is hidden under the surface of Cybertron and it's terrifying." She said grimly. "Barricade did uncover some things that he refused to tell me, even when we were suppose to be partners. There was some things that he refused to tell me because he thought I couldn't handle it. I don't know what he was hiding from me but he was always worried about me finding out because of how serious they could be." 

"And that's why you need Barricade to survive from Darkhelm." Jazz said frowning. 

"That and he's my friend, Enforcer Jazz. We've been friends for a long time. Did we tell anyone, no." Elita One said but smiled for real this time. "I want him out of Darkhelm just like you do, Prowl. And that's why he's being cleared of charges. The High Council is not happy about it. Some of them have been yelling pretty loud about it. But Barricade knows some things that he never told me. And that's why, we're going to go get him once he's out of danger. He was hurt really bad during his break out. And we are going to go find out exactly how bad. But we're hoping that he could tell us why he was trying to break out for you." She said before turning to look right at the skittish looking red mech, motioning to him; which made him flinch. "Red Alert, Chief Security Officer of Darkhelm, please."

The skittish red mech flinched when his name was spoken and he gave Eltia One quite a look but he slowly raised to his peds. "I really wish you would have not brought me into this, High Commander. This whole thing is highly inappropriate for one of my stature." He told her and did hold a nervous tone.

Elita One, for once in front of Prowl and Jazz, offered a kind smile to the mech. "I know, Red Alert. But you're also the reason no one has ever broken out of Darkhelm. Your security measures are some of the most brilliant pieces in Cybertron history. So if we were to get Barricade out, we would have faced your security and truth be told, I really hate problems. As it is, we need Barricade out of the prison as soon as he is out of surgery and we need your defenses to make sure the prisoners who tries to riot during our visit there doesn't cause us problems. We have it under our attention that some prisoners also have been trying to kill Barricade. Some of those prisoners are even criminals that he caught during his Bounty hunting. They're in Darkhelm because of him. So therefore, we need you to be in on this because your security will hamper not only us, but help us get him out of there without any problems." She stated.

Red Alert huffed but slowly made his way over to the desk. "Very well. Do go on with your debriefing then. I'll start putting together a strategy of security for when you do this ridiculous mission." He stated.

Elita One just nodded before she turned her attention back onto Prowl and Jazz and once again, she was looking very serious as she motioned to Rodimus, who stepped forward with three datapads, which he held out to the Enforcers. "Now then, the case files that I have been working on. We will go over this again with your team but I'm going to start with you two. And this is a strictly need to know and keep quiet about case because if the public knew about it, or the wrong kinds of Cybertronians, it will cause serious problems for our very world." She told them sternly. 

Prowl frowned as he took a datapad and then looked down at it. He saw bits and pieces of the information that had his door wings hitch up high and his optics widened at what he was reading. It was a file about murder cases from the past three vorns. "What.....what is this?" He murmured in surprise as he began reading. 

"Classified murder cases of twenty four Council mechs in the past three vorns from all over Cybertron. Not just our region." Elita One said seriously. She ignored the surprised and horrified hisses from Magnus and Jazz. "For the past three vorns, twenty four Council mechs have gone missing and then turned up deactivated in brutal ways. There was never a time frame in between the murders, only that they were random times. Most of these Council mechs were just small Councilors, those on official boards who would vote for new rules of smaller city-states. Town-states, as well. They were small time Councilors. But they were still Cybertronian Officials. Their murders were not important to gain attention from the High Council, however. And therefore, it was never reported on the media database for Cybertron." She spoke with a cool voice. 

Prowl looked over the information, frowning as he began going through the murder cases. He didn't see a pattern that would connect these murders. The Councilors were murdered in a different sorts of ways. From bombs in their homes, poison in their Energon, a few back alley stabbings or shot in the helms. The only thing that connected them were the fact that they were Councilors for small city-states and town-states. 

However, coming to another murder case, his brow plates raised as he was once again surprised. One of the victims was not a small time Councilor. 

And seeing that look on his faceplates, Elita One nodded as she dipped her head a little and folded her arms. "The latest victim, which happened late last orn, right after Alpha Prime came forward with his involvement with Barricade. It just came up this early orn. The latest victim, High Councilmech, Tanktus was found deactivated this early orn in his home. And it seems like this killer is getting creative. Because it looks like they have taken an example out of the same killings that Megatronus Prime used to do." She stated seriously.

Venting a hiss, Magnus looked sharply up at Elita One, meeting her optics. "Why were we not informed of this right away?! This is in our jurisdiction!! This is in Iacon!" He demanded. 

Elita One shifted her weight but shook her head. "Because this was a murder against a High Council member, Magnus. This isn't in your jurisdiction. This is Elite Guard work. Not Enforcers. It's all because there was supposed to be an Elite Guard with Tanktus at all times. Even in his own home. But notice something in those files?" She asked seriously. 

"The files......it doesn't say what happened to the Elite Guard." Jazz said grimly as he looked up from the datapad. 

Elita One just nodded with a confirmation hum. "The Elite Guard that was suppose to be watching over Tanktus at the time of the murder....he's missing. His designation is Over-Run. He had been Tanktus' Elite Guard for a few vorns, graduating with pretty good scores. He was a little bit of a perfectionist but it was well known that he could be a little arrogant. He did have a few problems in the Elite Academy that did make him some enemies out of his fellow students. He had a bad habit of over thinking that he was the best Elite in the entire Academy." She said and she seemed rather amused at that. 

"And? Was he?" Jazz asked frowning. 

Elita One just grinned at the Enforcers as she tilted her head in an almost innocent way. "Would I be the Elite Guard High Commander if he was?" She asked almost too sweetly. 

That did have the Enforcers blinking at her; though it was mostly Prowl and Jazz, while Magnus actually didn't look that surprised at her words. Now that they thought about it, it was common knowledge that only the best Elite Guard would be the High Commander and that did have the two Enforcers looking her over curiously. It was very interesting to know that Elita One was High Commander and yet, they were not familiar with the knowledge of femmes actually being in the Elite Guard. There were not that many at all in the Guard. Most Elite Guards were mechs. 

So it was very curious to know, what exactly was Elita One capable of when she held the title of High Commander? 

It definitely made Prowl curious and he was definitely going to keep a close optic on her just so that he could see exactly how good she actually was. 

"Either way," Elita One spoke up again, completely brushing the former subject off. "Over-Run is missing and no bot knows where he is. He's under suspicion that he was the one who murdered Tanktus by the High Council." She grew serious again. "But I knew Over-Run. We were in the same Elite class as one another. Yes, he was extremely arrogant and annoying. But he was a good Elite Guard. And he was chosen by Tanktus, himself, to serve as his Elite Guard when not many would give him a chance because of his arrogance and boastful attitude. Because of his personality, he was rejected by High profiled Cybertronians. None of them wanted him if he couldn't keep his ego in check. And it hurt him. He toned down a lot because of rejections by the high profiles. Until Tanktus took a chance on him. He held Tanktus in the highest regards, not just because he was given a chance. But he grew close to his ward." She said firmly. "He would have never harmed Tanktus." 

"And yet he is missing." Prowl said frowning. "There has to be a reason why." 

Elita One just nodded. "And we need to find out why he is missing and hopefully, it's not what the High Council thinks. I doubt that it was Over-Run. He was arrogant but he was serious about his job. He highly respected Tanktus for taking a chance on him and even taught him some things in his employ. Over-Run is a good mech and I need to know what happened to him. We also need to know what happened to Tanktus. We have a coroner doing an autopsy of Tanktus and we should be getting the reports of his findings soon. But in the mean time, we have to go to Darkhelm and get Barricade and then come back to begin the investigations." She told them. 

The Enforcers just nodded as they looked over the information about the cases. There was a side note that caught Prowl's attention, however and he frowned as he looked it over. It was a side note about a murder of an Enforcer and that made him seriously frown. 

"What's this one about the Enforcer murder?" Prowl spoke up now looking up at Elita One. 

Elita One frowned as she glanced down at the datapad before shaking her head. "Oh, that one. We're not sure about that one. The reason why it's in the files is because it happened last orn too. Same time as the murder of Tanktus and in the vicinity of Tanktus' home. The Enforcer was a visiting mech from the small town-state of Tyrest. I've spoken to his former Superior and he said that the Enforcer was here for vacation. He had some time off so he decided to come to Iacon for some sight-seeing. Unfortunately, he was murdered around the same time as Tanktus. We don't know if there is a connection to Tanktus' murder but because it was so close to his home, we can't rule it out. His frame still needs to be examined by the coroner but Tanktus comes first." She stated with a shrug. 

Prowl slowly nodded before looking over at Magnus, who met his gaze. "Would it be prudent if we allowed our medic examiner work on the Enforcer? That way, we can knock two investigations out at once. Tanktus' frame and the Enforcer's?" He asked. The gears in his processor was turning and it definitely held his interest in where this was going. Something was there. He could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was but the fact that his interest was on the Enforcer's murder, there had to be something. 

Elita One just shrugged. "Knock yourself out, if you want. If it will make you feel better to have it done, then so be it. I'm curious about the Enforcer, too. But just remember, Tanktus' murder is a higher priority." She warned him. 

"What ya thinking, Prowlers?" Jazz asked as he looked deeply at his lover and partner. He knew that look on Prowl's faceplates and knew that the gears were turning. 

Prowl just shook his head and twitched his door wings as he turned his attention back to the side note of the Enforcer. "I'm unsure, Jazz. But there's something there. I feel it. I want Ratchet to examine this Enforcer and see what he could find. I'm unsure if this does have anything to do with Tanktus' murder but I feel it in my spark that it's something we should look at." He stated. 

"Again, I remind you, it might not have anything to do with Tanktus' murder." Elita One pointed out. 

Prowl just nodded as he looked at her. "I'm aware of that." He then straightened up and closed down the datapad as he pushed himself to his peds. "Now then. We are going to Darkhelm to get my brother, are we not?" He asked a little anxious. 

Elita One nodded as she looked over at Rodimus and then to Alpha Prime. "Yes, we are." She then looked back at Prowl, seriously. "I also must remind you, Prowl. If there are any problems while at the prison, you are not to engage with the prisoners at all. Or if we run into any trouble, you will stand down while the rest of us protects you." She warned. 

Prowl's door wings jerked up higher and he gave her an undignified look. "And pray, tell me why? I am an Enforcer, who is fully capable......" He tried to argue. 

"Who is sparked." Elita One interrupted sharply and she even dropped all niceness from her tone. She looked fierce again. "Need I remind you that you are carrying, Prowl. Therefore, most field work will not be done by you. I am sorry but because you are carrying, you will not be put on the field when it comes to dangerous situations. You cannot risk yourself or your sparkling. You are only coming with us to Darkhelm because it is your brother that we are going to get. You are the only family he has left and if that wasn't the case, you would not even be stepping one ped across the gates of Darkhelm. You are on this case because of your brilliant processor, Prowl. And while you are a brilliant Enforcer, you will not risk that sparkling. Do I make myself clear?" She asked very sternly that her very words sent a shudder through Prowl's doorwings.

But nonetheless, he did feel slightly touched that she did seem concerned about the sparkling. He could hear it and feel it through her voice. 

So he vented a sigh and nodded. "Very well. If we do run into trouble, I will standby as ordered." He told her. 

Elita One just nodded sharply before flicking her optics to Magnus next. "Gather two more of your mechs, Prime. The rest can go about their duties until we have recieved Barricade and made our way back to the Headquarters." She ordered rather forcefully. 

Magnus did look quite aggravated but he nodded and turned to do as he was ordered. "Very well, High Commander. I will do as you ask." He grunted out before leaving the room.


	4. Fallen

The last time that Prowl and Jazz had visited Darkhelm, it had turned extremely deadly for them. For things had not turned out the way they had wanted when they had gone to the prison to see their late former boss, Ultra Magnus about the secret file about Prowl's creators' murder. 

It had ended so terribly with Prowl being assaulted by Ultra Magnus, and the death of Sentinel Prime, who was just trying to redeem himself for his crimes by protecting Prowl. 

So this visit at Darkhelm, Prowl couldn't help but feel rather anxious and nervous about being there. 

It brought up the memory of Ultra Magnus assaulting him and Sentinel's murder. He was in a right state of jitters as they walked through Red Alert's security system, with Elita One leading him and his team. They weren't taking the chance this time and all came.

After speaking to Elita One and Alpha Prime, the Enforcers informed the rest of the team of what was happening. They didn't give them all of the details, especially about the tyranny in the High Council. But they did let them know the truth behind Prowl and Barricade's deception of the Vigilante Killer's crime against their Enforcer. 

No surprise to Prowl and Jazz but the other Enforcers were not happy that Prowl lied to them about Barricade. They even had a minor outburst about Barricade being cleared of his charges and rejoining them.

But Elita One put her ped down on the matter and because she was High Commander of the Elite Guard, she had the authority on making the call. 

Prowl and Jazz did not miss the looks that their own companions were giving them though. And they knew that some trust towards them had been rattled, and rightfully so. 

It was pretty sad but they knew they deserved those looks. They had lied to their friends and comrades and not trusted them with the truth. How could they not feel somewhat betrayed?

Nonetheless they were now in Darkhelm, heading deeper into the Prison towards the medical facility where Barricade was being kept and being worked on. 

No one spoke but followed the High Commander towards the medical facility. They didn't know what to say about anything. Nor did they know what they wanted to say. 

But as they approached the facility, they were met with the Prison Warden. 

"Elite Guard, Enforcers," a big burly mech spoke as he approached them. He was a big, rusty blue mech, definitely a warbulid with burning blue optics. 

Elita One smiled at the mech and dipped down her head. "Hello, Kup. How is Barricade doing?" She greeted the mech. 

The designation of the mech made Prowl's doorwings come up in surprise. He knew that name from the files from his creatorand carrier's murder. 

Kup just dipped his helm back to Elita One. "He's trashed to beyond belief. He was hit pretty hard by our guards and some prisoners. His doorwings about came off but Hook is working on him right now. So he isn't ready to depart just yet." He told her. 

Elita One merely frowned but nodded as she took out a datapad from her storage compartment. "Very well. Then on to the other matter of why we are here. Here is the data order. He is in the specific containment unit that was requested, is he not?" She asked.

Kup didn't even bother looking at the datapad as he gave her a serious look. "Elita, you know what he is capable of. And you know the wishes of the High Council. This is treason if they were to find out." He stated grimly. 

Elita One gave quite a bitter smile at that. "It is not treason when it comes from the highest authority, Kup. Itnwas ordered by the Highest Command, therefore it shall be done. And even the High Council knows that if it came from THEM, then they have no choice but to listen to what was ordered. They can not speak against the highest order. It's high time that he be put down." She said firmly.

"Ya know how many times we've tried offlining that glitch, 'Lita?" Kup asked drily. 

"Once again, I say you did not try my methods." Elita One countered.

Kup snorted as he gave her quite the look. "Your methods is cruel and unusual punishment, Elita. No one would ever try your methods. It's cruelty." He stated, still dry.

Elita One still wore the bitter smile. "No more cruel than what he did, Kup. Painful and unusual my methods may be. But you know very well, he deserves it." She said with quite a sinister tone to her words. "He deserves pain and suffering."

Her very words made those hearing them shudder. There was a darkness in those words and every mech was glad it wasn't directed to them. It just made evey one of them more and more on their guard with her.

Elita One might have been a femme and smaller than them in frame but there was just something about those words and thenice in her tone that told them all to not frag with her at all. 

She was dangerous by those words alone. 

But just how dangerous was she?

And who was she talking about? 

She couldn't possibly mean.......

"Well, if you're gonna do it, better get it over with before the council finds out. They get wind on what you're planning, they will try and stop you." Kup spoke up eith a sigh.

Elita One nodded as she motioned to Kup to take the lead. "I want Barricade to see this as well. I am fully aware that he is in operation right at the moment but send a transmission for the medicbots to bring him online and watch via video feed." She said firmly. "He deserves to see this happen, Kup." 

Kup nodded, his optics already flickering as he began following orders. 

Prowl and Jazz frowned with everyone else as thwy glanced at one another. They didn't understand what was happening. 

"Commander, what is happening?" Prowl finally asked. 

Elita One gave Prowl a tight smile as she glanced at him, turning to follow Kup as he began leading them down the corridors of the prison. "Soon, Prowl. Very soon, you'll understand." She promised before going quiet. 

The whole group was lead through the prisons until they came to a pair of large doors, where Kup met with a familiar face. Prowl and Jazz recognized the mech before them. 

The green mech named Crosshairs, whom they had met during their previous encounter at the prison. The one who lead them to Ultra Magnus and then saved their lives from the rioting prisoners by helping them try and escape. 

The mech only glanced at them before turning to a control panel and pressing his servo against it. 

The doors swooshed open after a loud beep and revealed a lift. 

The group of Enforcers were lead onto it and then it began going down after the doors closed. 

Anxiety began to run through Prowl, starting with his spark and all of the way to his doorwings. He was starting to realize where they were going when the lift went down and down, deeper into the prison. 

He realized where they were going and it made his vents catch as he looked wide optic'd at Elita One, who was watching him carefully. "We're going to.....?" He started. 

The only answer Elita One gave him was a nod. 

And finally, the lift lowered to the bottom of the prison, the doors swishing open as a red beam scanned over them.

The doors opened to reavel a massive chamber with laser cells all around the room. The Enforcers all sucked in their vents from surprise at what they saw. 

The Isolation chambers. 

The chamber, itself, was practically empty, lights barely on in the room. It was dim but they could see the large tank sitting in the very middle of the Isolation chamber. 

Inside it, was a massive mech with the most sinister look about him. 

Larger than all of them in size but rather slim with hardly any armor, the mech was a good several heads than all of the mechs. He was tall, slender with barely armor covering his protoform. But he did have a helm with sharp spines of metal surrounding his head. 

Burning orange optics looked right back at them through the thick plates of unbreakable crystal panels with machinery attatched to it. 

There were tubes of boiling chemicals next to the large cell and humming generators on the other side. The mechs and femmes in the room could hear high voltage electricity in the generator. 

The mech, himself, Megatronus Prime, The Fallen, however, had shackles on his arms and legs, keeping him chained to the walls of his prison and from moving. 

Kup lead the group into the room, where a few mechs were waiting. 

One being Alpha Prime, himself, along with his mate, Solus Prime. 

"The group has arrived, Alpha Prime. I think we're ready to do this." The old prison guard said as they were approaching the cell. 

Prowl felt his intakes stall as he finally looked at the mech who had murdered his creators. His blue gaze met the orange glare of the mech. His doorwings were now visibly trembling as he looked into the murderer's optics. 

This was him. 

This was the mech who brutally slaughtered his creators. He was finally seeing him. This was the most dangerous mech on Cybertron. 

The Boogiemech as some would call him. 

"Prowl," Alpha Prime spoke up, now forcing the Enforcer to look away from the murderer. He looked grim as he slowly approached the black and white. "You do understand what is happening now, do you not?" 

Prowl was silent for a moment as he looked back at Fallen Prime before slowly dippingnhis head into a nod. "This is him. The mech who murdered my creators and had my brother raped over and over." He said, his voice a slight shudder but darkening into hate and anger as his optics flashed in rage. "You're going to execute him. And have myself and Barricade watch it." 

"This is him?" Magnus Prime spoke up with obvious surprise in his tone as he looked at his creators. 

Alpha and Solus both nodded as they all turned towards Fallen. "This is Megatronus Prime. Fallen Prime." The golden mech said before he took a deep vent and stepped forward. "Megatronus, brother. You do know what is being done." 

There was a grating hum from the mech before he chuckled so darkly that it sent a wave of shivers through every mech and femme in the room. 

His voice was even terrifying to hear. 

"You really think this has not been done before, Alpha? Acid? Electrical currents? They've all tried this to end my life." Fallen spoke as he sneered towards Alpha. His burning gaze turned towards Prowl and he smiled so darkly that a shiver struck up Prowl's doorwings. "So that is the youngest son of Halo and Sephora. My, how has he grown." 

Prowl's doorwings shuddered on his back but he lift his head high as he glared defiantly at Fallen. "I must ask you. Why? Why my creators?" He asked hiding the stutter that he felt in his vocoder. 

Fallen Prime just chuckled as he dipped his head down. "Blame the creator, young one. Halo annoyed me for the last time." He spoke up. "Your creators were abdominal. Unworthy of life from the brilliance of Unicron. They were toys that I decided to break. Halo, Praxian Enforcer, had been treading on my path many times. As brilliant as he was, he made the big mistake of getting my way." 

Prowl narrowed his optics in anger but didn't speak. He didn't trust himself to not lose his temper. 

Fallen hummed in dark amusement. "You really want to know why them? Halo was a nuisance to me. He chased after myself and my crimes many times. You carrier, on the other servo, was a blasphemous wretch. She deserved to deactivate. A whore amongst Praxians that soiled purity of Energon lines. She was a Noble who should have stayed with lines of contract." He told Prowl, who frowned deeply. "You break the pure lines, you don't deserve to live." 

"And....Barricade? Why did you do what you did to him?" It was Jazz who asked when Prowl's voice failed to ask because of his rage. 

"The sparkling.....ah, yes. The only one that I even tasted." Fallen chuckled when Prowl's optics flashed. "I broke his seals, you know. Myself. That sparkling.....his screams were delicious to swallow." Fallen said now grinning wickedly. 

Prowl's doorwings failed to stop the outraged vibration from snapping out and his fists balled up tightly that the sound of his metal rubbing on metal could be heard. He was growling out now. 

"Why?" Prowl growled out. 

"Barricade was an inconvenience. But a delicious one. He was chosen because he was a pure spark at the time. Young, pure of Energon lines, unlike you, Prowl. Different creators than you realize." Fallen spoke up. 

Prowl's doorwings snapped up in surprise as his optics flashed. "What.....?" He murmured and he was sure he saw and heard the others sounding surprised like he was. 

Fallen just chuckled as he looked right Prowl. "I would trace your heritage, Prowl. Because your life....is a lie. You were not supposed to even exist. And it wasn't suppose to be him." He said so darkly. "It was supposed to be you that suffered the travesty that I befelt upon your creators. You were the one I meant to taint." He sneered. 

And then he went silent and did not speak again until that last moment. 

Prowl was visibly shaken by what was told to him. He didn't understand and it made his processor hurt to try and understand it. 

Was he.....was he and Barricade not true brothers than? 

Different creators? 

Did they not share creators? 

"Well, now. It is time then." Elita One spokenup as she now moved forward. "It's time. Fallen Prime, by order of the highest level of command of Cybertron, you are hereby sentenced to deactivation, a long over due process. Witnessed by the sons of the Cybertronians you destroyed.....have any last words?" She asked, his voice fullnof ice this time. 

Fallen Prime just chuckled as he looked at her in disbelief. He was not going to waste words on what he seen as unworthy. 

Elita One smirked bitterly before she pointed at one of the mechs, who nodded as he turned to the control panel. 

A button was pushed and acid began spilling into the tank. Slowly pooling into the bottom of the cell and began sizzling against Fallen's peds. 

He made no sound or reaction to the pain as the acis began burning at him. His optics on Elita One with a dark challenge in them. 

The acid filled the cell until it was to Fallen's thighs, which began bubbling and sizzling with smoke but surely burning his protoform. He still didn't move. 

Elita One smirked coldly and nodded to the mech at the controls, who grimaced in return. He did not look happy about what he was being told what to do now.. She rolled her optics and went over to slap the button, herself. She turned to watch as acid green smoke began to pour into the cell.

"You should recognize that as it touchs your frame, Fallen Prime." Elita One said cooly but with a smirk on her face.

The smoke drifted around Fallen and settled against his frame. 

It was at this time, a painful grimace didntouch Fallen's face. He now reacted as rusty splotchs began forming on his frame. 

"Cosmic Rust." Magnus said now in alarm.

Everyonewatched in alarm as they saw the Cosmic Rust began to literally eat away the metal of Fallen's frame. 

"And now," Elita One said coldly as she reached for a lever. "99 million volts of electricity." 

And she threw the lever. 

There was a loud crackle of electricity and a blinding light burst inside the cell, causing a storm of noise now exploding in the chamber. 

The lights in the chamber and even throughout the entire prison began to flicker rapidly, startling the prisoners and guards of the whole prison. 

The light was so bright inside the cell that every bot had to shutter their optics and even wince. 

Prowl just looked on blankly, watching as Fallen Prime was roasted by electricity and acid and Cosmic Rust. He didn't know what to say or feel about any of this. He just watched the mech being tortured into deactivation. 

After many megaclicks, Elita One pulled the lever again and they waited as the bubbling acid and electricity settled. 

But nonetheless, once it did, they found Fallen inside, hanging my his shackles, half melted and burned. He did not look good. He was being utterly destroyed by the three elements inside the cell. 

But still alive. 

"Again it is then." Elita One said rather sinisterly and she pulled the lever to start it up again. 

Fallen Prime did not survive the next burst of electricity. 

He was deactivated the second time round and the cold smile on Elita One's face would be forever burned in the Enforcers' memory banks. 

But Prowl.....not only did he feel relief of Fallen Prime's deactivation, but he strangely felt troubled by his words. 

But his optics turned over to where he saw a camera feed blinking, where he was sure Barricade was looking right back at him through it. 

Strangely, he felt empty by this.


	5. Cherry Bomb

It was over, at least for Fallen Prime. 

After confirming that his spark had finally extinguished, it was finally over while dealing with Fallen Prime. The arrangements were made by Alpha and Solus Prime that the now grey frame to be melted down and reformed into a plaque with Fallen's true name. 

A memorial of some sort that would be seen only by the family in their home. 

The other business, however, lead the group back up to the upper part of the prison, where the uninformed guards were asking questions about the flickering lights. 

The only excuse that Kup would offer was that there had been a slight power surge. This incident of execution was to be kept quiet as much as possible. 

The Enforcers were finally led to the medical facility of the prison where they were met by the medic who had been operating on Barricade. His name was Hook, a Heliformer and quite a rough looking mech for a medic. 

"How is he?" Elita One immediately asked as they approached the medic. 

Hook merely shrugged. "His frame has been repaired to the point where he can be transferred to another medical facility without problems but he's not fully repaired. I did what I could to pull him away from danger. He is disoriented but online. However, the extent of his damages was extreme. It would be unwise to push him into anything strenuous, such as returning him to active duty until he is fully repaired." He informed her. "Here is the but of all of it. There was damage to his processor, Commander. He may not remember everything of his past and it will take him time to reboot some memories." 

Everyone frowned, Elita One especially. 

"What does he remember? Have you run that process through yet?" The pink Commander asked. 

Hook shook his head. "No, I am just a medic and he just came out of surgery, Commander. He is disoriented." He said pushing the last word hard. His red optics, however, flicked over to Prowl. "He is asking for his brother, however. He wants to see him. But I can only allow two visitors at a time. Our facility isn't that big." He told her. 

Elita One nodded before looking at Prowl. "Prowl, with me. Everyone, wait out here." She gave the order. 

Not everyone looked happy about it but they all nodded and the two followed Hook back into the back facility. 

Prowl felt his anxiety raising and his doorwings shuddered on his back. He was finally going to see Barricade after half a vorn since he had been incarcerated in Darkhelm. He was both excited and scared. 

He had missed Barricade since his once hate for him vanished that night. The night where they erased the bad memories of their first rough interface. He loved Jazz but he couldn't deny that it made his spark warm to think he would get to see Barricade again. He hadn't thought he would ever get to see him again, alive. 

Not since they plotted silently of what Barricade was going to do. 

But nonetheless, he was going to see him. And he was going to see what was done to him during his time in Prison. 

Entering the medical room, Prowl couldn't help his doorwings as they snapped back sharply when he finally looked at his older brother resting in the middle of the room on a berth. 

Barricade did not look good at all. 

The extent of damages done to Barricade were extreme, as Hook had said. 

Battered all over where there dents every inch of his frame, one of his doorwings had nearly been torn off. It hung by cords from behind him but was in the process of being repaired. One of his arms was smashed and it looked like it was still being repaired and there was a blaster burn on the side of his chassis.

Someone, it being a prison guard or another prisoner had tried to kill Barricade. That much had been obvious. 

Prowl felt his intakes catch and he couldn't stop it from rattling his own chassis. 

Elita One merely glanced at Prowl before gently placing her hand on his lower back and pushing him forward, leading him closer. 

"He's aware?" She asked when she saw Barricade's darkened optics. 

Barricade twitched before them before a weak smirk formed on his faceplates and slowly, his optics onlined. He looked weakly up at both of them. "Well.....now. There's a voice I haven't heard in a while." He spoke, his voice laced with static. "Heya, Ariel."

Prowl frowned as he tilted his head towards the femme. He did not know that name at all. Could it be a nickname of some sort?

Elita One, however, smiled as she folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Heya, Barry. You're looking like slag. They haven't been fueling you in here?" She asked teasingly. 

Barricade snorted as he looked at her. "Frag you, glitch. You try getting your aft handed to you by fifty other inmates. You should see what the other slagheaps look like." He chuckled. 

"I did. I watched the security feed. Nice work busting Shockwave's optic. And making Dai Atlas practically eat his own arm." Elita One said in amusement. 

Barricade snorted before his optics finally went to Prowl. "Pr-Prowl......." he then grimaced as if in a lot of pain. 

Prowl stepped forward, his doorwings shuddering on his back. "Barricade......" he said softly before glancing down at his brother's arm next to him. He saw that he was stasis cuffed to the berth, not that he needed it. 

There was no way Barricade was getting up by himself.

But Prowl reached over and slowly laced his fingers with his brother's. "I'm here." He said in a low voice. 

Barricade tigthened his grip on Prowl's but gently and weakly. He did vent out a sigh of content as he looked up at his younger brother. "Missed ya.....how's everything? Jazz?" He asked in a low guttural voice. 

Prowl flicked one doorwing towards the door. "He's outside the room, awaiting to see you too." He stated. "We were worried about you. Especially after the news of the break in and riots. It was not a quiet event." He said softly. 

Barricade gave a light grunt. "I bet. I tried blowing up a wall to get out. And blowing up Shockwave. Glitch.....h...." he grimaced as his whole frame seized from pain. 

Prowl vented in worry as he watched Barricade tense up from the pain. He merely saw Hook moving forward to up some pain blockers to his patient. 

After a moment, Barricade relaxed again. He looked up at Prowl. And then down at the light bump in his chassis. 

A slow smirk formed on his face again. 

"I was right, wasn't I?" 

Prowl couldn't help but smile before he stepped ever so closer until his bump was pressed to Barricade's servo, which he had turned so he could press it against his bump. "We do not know if it's a mech or a femme yet. But we are waiting for it to be a surprise on the day of spark." He said softly. 

Barricade pressed his fingers into the bump but gently but he smiled before looking up at Prowl. "Ya and Jazz gonna take of that sparkling." He muttered pleased. "Names? Due date?" 

Prowl just smiled and shook his head. "We can discuss it when we get you out of here. Jazz and I have already spoken. We want to ask you to be it's Godcreator now that you're being cleared of all charges." He told him. 

That jerked Barricade into stiff surprise as he looked sharply right at Prowl. "What......?" He muttered. 

It was Elita One's turn to step forward. "The charges against you is being dropped, Barricade. Alpha Prime and Tanktus came forward and revealed the truthnbehind your crimes. You're being cleared of the murders against you." She grew grim now. "Tanktus is deactivated, Barricade. He's been murdered."

Barricade stared at her for a moment before he vented and pressed his helm back into the berth. "Frag....that's not good. He was supposed to tell me before he went." He growled. 

Both Prowl and Elita One frowned as they stared at him. "Tell you what? You knew he would be....?" The Commander was asking. 

"The Glitch knew it too. He knew he was going to be murdered." Barricade growled as his optics flicked up to her. "Memory bank is corrupted so I can't give you the details but he knew it was going to happen. He warned me before I went off to join Prowl at the Enforcers, during that whole Vigilante slag that I pulled." He then frowned as he winced. "Stupid fragging Shockwave. He's the one who slagged my memory unit. He did it on purpose." 

"You were trying to escape to come to me." Prowl said now frowning. "Optimus said that there was reports that you were screaming to be let out. That you had to see me. Why?" 

Barricade's optics flickered as he tried to search his own memories for that answer but he shook his head. "Frag....frag....I don't remember. I don't remember why. But I was scared." He looked sharply at Prowl. "Prowl, you're in danger. That's why. I don't remember but I would be scared for one reason and only one reason. Somebot was trying to kill you." 

Prowl stiffened as he looked back at Barricade. "I haven't been in danger, Barricade. Magnus won't let me out on the field because of the sparkling. I'm desk work only. It's been everyone else that has been out on the field while I've been working strategics." He told him.

"Don't mean slag, Prowl. Someone has a hit on you." Barricade growled, his optics flaring dangerously. "And I'll be slagged if I let them touch you. It's why I tried escaping. I was coming to you and Jazz to protect you both. If they can't get you...." 

Prowl stiffened. "They'll hurt Jazz." He said now worriedly. 

Elita One shook her head now reaching over and placing a hand on his arm. "It won't happen, Prowl. I promise." She swore looking at him and Barricade. 

At her words, Barricade relaxed. He looked relaxed to hear that. 

"How do you know though? What if.... ? Prowl was asking now in worry. 

Barricade cut him off with a painful but amused snort. "There's not a single promise this glitch has made that she has broken, Prowlie." He said darkly smirking. "Believe it or not, she may be pretty but she's nuts and bolts and she's not one to frag with. Can't tell ya how many times she's pulled me out of a tight spot because...well, ya know me. I sometimes jump into it. And she's pulled my aft out." 

Prowl couldn't help but slowly smile as he glanced between Barricade and Elita One. "I know you said you were partners once. But how do you know each other?" He asked finally the curiosity winning over. 

Elita One smiled but shook her head. 

But Barricade frowned, now grim. He lowered his optics as if shamed. "Remember that femme, Prowl? The one I botnapped?" His words surprised Prowl but he looked right up at him, seriously. "It wasn't just one. It was two. Sisters. I saved one. But failed to save the other."

Prowl looked sharply at Elita One in surprise but she didn't look back. He had not heard of this. 

"You saved me later, Barricade. When you served time for what you did." She said softly. 

Barricade growled but looked away. "Yeah, after it was fragging too late!" He said sounding very angry now. "You.....you were already......" 

"I don't hold it against you, Barricade. I never did. You saved Beta like I asked you to. Intact." Elita One said firmly as she reached out and gently touched her friend's arm.

"Don't need to hold it against me. I do that already." Barricade growled but finally looked up at her. 

Elita One smiled gently. "My sister was who mattered, Barricade. Not me. What I went through, well." She smiled tightly. "Doesn't matter now. You know what I am now. And it's because of them. Not you. All that matters is that you came back. Just like you promised." She then looked at Prowl, who was watching in confusion. "Later, Prowl. We need to get Barricade out of here first. I'll explain my story later. But right now....." 

Suddenly there was a loud crunch and hum before the lights suddenly flickered, startling all of them. 

And then the alarms went off, loudly. 

"You have got to be fragging kidding me!" Barricade suddenly snarled now moving to try and get up, only to cry outnin pain and collapse back onto the berth. 

Elita One slapped a hand onto his chassis, the now deadly look back on her face. "Barry, don't even think about getting up. You're in no condition to fight." She said her voice like acid. "I'll take care of this." 

Prowl was stiff as he sharply looked around. "What's happening?" He asked worriedly. 

"Another fragging riot." Barricade growled as he glared towards the doors. 

Elita One looked sharply at Hook, who did look nervous now as he looked at a control panel. "Status?" She asked. 

Hook grimaced as he looked at her. "High alert. That fragging mech, Shockwave is trying it again. He's blown the circuts and now....we're going in lockdown. Prisoners are getting out again." He warned. 

Prowl felt his fear rising as he suddenly remembered that night. The last time he was here. He remembered the riot and the assault. And the murder. 

"Not on my watch." Elita One said coldly before turning sharply towards the doors. She paused long enough to look right at Prowl. "Hook, prepare Barricade for transfer. Get him to the transport. Prowl, I would suggest you stay here with them." 

Prowl stiffly shook his head. "I can help....." he was saying as he started forward, only for Barricade to grab his arm to hold him back. 

"And as I said before," Elita One said sharply. "You're not to risk that sparkling. You stay. Here. I'm leaving Crosshairs to guard the doors, Hook. Do not let him leave unless it's out to the transport." She ordered. 

Hook just nodded as he moved towards the Enforcer and his patient. 

"But Jazz......" Prowl was saying in concern. 

"Trust her, Prowl." Barricade spoke up still holding onto his arm. "Those rioters ain't touching your lover mech. They try, she'll rip their arms off. He's gonna be just fine. But I need ya to stay here with me. I ain't gonna be able to do much but I'll be slagged if you go out there." He growled. 

Prowl was torn but he slowly nodded as he stepped back. His optics meeting Elita One's. "Please, protect Jazz." He said softly. 

Elita One just smiled her false smile but nodded. "No worries. Those prisoners won't know what hit them." She said her voice turning cold again before she tapped the side of her helm. "Team, initiate. Start rounding them up and put them back in their cages." She ordered as she went out of the room. 

Prowl frowned but looked at Barricade who was now smirking darkly. "Is she talking to our.....?" He was asking. 

Barricade shook his head. "Her team. You never saw them, did ya? That's what they do. Blend in with the shadows. Ya never see them until they've got a blade in your optics." He said sounding very darkly amused. 

Outside the room, Elita One met back up with the Enforcers, who had their weapons out and ready. She took one look at Magnus and nodded. "We're taking care of this. We are to help the guards put the prisoners back where they belong. And establish order around here." She said firmly.

"I'm taking it your special team is already in place?" Magnus asked now amused. 

"Always were." Elita One agreed. 

Jazz looked back at the doors with worry. "What about Prowl and Barricade?" He asked wanting everything to just stay there and protect his lover. 

Elita One just smiled at him. "They'll be staying here. Don't worry, Jazz. They'll be fine. Neither one of them are in any condition to get involved in this. But don't worry. They won't be without a guard. And believe it or not, Red Alert is working on putting things back in order." She then tapped her helm. "Red Alert, divert all prisoners to the yard. I think it's time I've had a chat with them. Shockwave, especially." She ordered.

A transmission crackled to life for all of them to hear Red Alert's reply. 

"I would feel more comfortable if they were not running rampant, Commander." 

Elita One smiled coldly. "Don't worry. They're not. Now divert them to the yard." She ordered. She recieved a sigh but the transmission cut out. She instead looked at everyone else. "Let's go." 

The Enforcers were uneasy about this but because their Commander looked somewhat relaxed, they followed orders and were following the Elite Guard Commander. 

Surprisingly, the so called riot was under control as they went. They did see prisoners fighting with guards but it seemed that it wasn't too bad. 

It didn't look like anyone was in a huge hurry or panicked. The guards, while they were fighting prisoners, seemed relaxed as they dragged prisoners back to where they belonged or in the direction that they were going. 

Nonetheless it didn't take much time to enter a huge yard of the prison, where there was open space for the prisoners. There was a large gap in the cieling for the prisoners to see the open sky but there were laser walls up so no one could attempt to fly in or out. 

As it was, it was heavily guarded.

But prisoners, hundreds of them, were standing around the yard, stasis cuffs on them. A lot of them looked beaten and definitely had put a fight but obviously had lost. 

In front of the whole group was the massive mech, one optic and all, though that was cracked from a previous fight. 

Shockwave. 

And he did have two guards on either side of him with large stasis cuffs and electro chains in their hands. 

Shockwave looked impassive but he did look right at Jazz and Lockdown, his one optic narrowing at them. He might have looked impassive but he also did not look happy to see them. He did not forget that Lockdown knocked the slag out of him that one time and took his place. 

Elita One motioned to the Enforcers to stop at the end of the yard before flicking a finger to Magnus to follow her and they both went closer to thenprisoners, facing Shockwave. 

"Commanders, I must protest you get any closer." A guard spoke up. 

Elita One ignored him as she marched right up to Shockwave and smiled innocently at him. "Prisoners of Darkhelm!" She called out, her voice enhancing so all could hear. "I am Elite Guard High Commander, Elita One and I have come to establish order in the prison!" 

It started off with murmurs but then barks of laughter. Not one believed her and they thought it funny that those words would leave her mouth. Some even shouted threats of what they were going to do to her.

Elita One only smiled before placing her hand on her waist before pointing at Shockwave. "Guards, uncuff Shockwave and step back." She ordered. 

It went dead silent.

The guards looked uneasy as they looked at her in alarm. "But, Commander, we can't do..... " 

"Listen to her, Freeway!" Kup barked from where the Enforcers stood, his big burly arms folded. "She's about to make an example out of him."

Slowly the guards deactivated the cuffs and removed them from Shockwave, who rubbed his wrists and then looked questionably at Elita One. 

"Prisoner D3-2020! Designated, Shockwave," Elita One spoke up, smiling at him. "I have release forms for you." Her words startling everyone. "You get them if you succeed to killing me. We will fight, you win, you're freed from Darkhelm."

There were startled murmurs all around them. 

"What the frag is she doing?!" Ironhide growled. 

Magnus Prime just held up his hand to his Enforcers. "As Kup said, she's making an example out of him. Just watch, mechs." He simply said. 

"Yeah, but....." Hound started but it was Lockdown who placed a hand down on his shoulder. 

"I've seen her fight once. This is not the first time I've seen or heard of Elita One." Lockdown spoke up. "Just trust me, Hound. He ain't gonna win." 

Jazz glanced at the former conartist before turning his visor towards the scene again. He wasn't so sure about this, himself. But he, like Prowl, saw something about this femme. 

"And if you win?" Shockwave finally asked. 

Elita One just smiled innocently as she cocked her head to the side. "I win, not only are you going to stop causing the black outs and riots, you're going to get your aft handed to you." She said sweetly.

That started up laughter again from prisoners. 

Shockwave merely hummed as if amused before he started forward, looking ready to begin his attack. "You will know fear from now on then." He said before starting to rush at her. 

"Elita One," The femme said now smirking as she dipped her head down. "Knows no fear."

And suddenly she was moving as Shockwave swung at her, startling everyone as she moved like a blur. 

One second, she was there as Shockwave swung his fist, the next she was standing on his arm, swinging a leg and slamming it against his head. She flipped once in the air, kicking off of him before bringing her heel down hard on top of his head again. 

It sent the large mech face down on the ground as Elita One landed right in front of him, gracefully. 

"Also, one of her nicknames that she's well known for is Cherry Bomb." Lockdown spoke up amused. "Once she explodes, they go down and don't get back up." 

And truth was, Shockwave didn't get back up. He was off line in forced recharged. 

Giving every stunned prisoner a deadly look, Elita One raised a brow. "Anyone next?" She asked firmly and deadly. 

No one spoke for a moment before a prisoner decided to push his luck and rushed at her, roaring a battlecry. 

Elita One merely flicked a finger at him, smiling. 

Suddenly, a dark shadow dropped down right on top of the mech, slamming him down to the ground. Hw only gave a startled, pained cry as the femme now pressed a steaming blaster against his head. 

No one had seen this femme move, nor knew she was there. 

But she was a slight bigger femme that Elita One, tall, bigger build but still slender in her own way. She had black and dark grey armor and a rounded helm with a battle mask covering her lower part of her face. Burning yellow optics glared down at the mech beneath her as she tapped his helm. 

"Nightbird, I had it." Elita One said but amused. 

The femme, Nightbird just hummed. "My Lady, I apologize but I really wanted some fun too." She said, her voice husky. "Not the only one either." 

Elita One sighed but then nodded. She then looked around at the other prisoners in the room, looking deadly. "I have four other femmes that you cannot see in this very room. They are the best of the best that I have trained myself. I suggest every single one of you return to your cells or would you like to be the next example?" She asked motioning to Shockwave, who groaned to prove he was still active.

Not a single prisoner disobeyed. In fact, they seemed all too happy to allow the guards to take them back into the prison. 

Elita One turned back to the Enforcers and marched over to them. "Shall we leave now? Prowl and Barricade is waiting and the sooner we get Barricade repaired, we get back to work." She said firmly before she glanced at the dark femme, who now shadowed her as they left the yard.

The Enforcers stared after her, slack jawed. They hadn't even seen her move when fighting Shockwave and the fact that it took only two hits to take him down......

"Okay, I'm kind of scared of her now." Ironhide blurted out grimacing. 

Magnus Prime chuckled as henglanced at his Enforcers, shaking his head. "You'd be a fool not to be. Elita One is a femme. And if there's one being that you don't underestimate, it's a femme." He stated before leading his Enforcers to follow.


End file.
